deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rouge vs Roman Torchwick
Rouge vs Roman Torchwick is a Death Battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 4! Sonic vs RWBY! It was once said that if you ain't cheatin' you ain't trying! Which thief of the night will steal victory in a DEATH BATTLE? '' Interlude (Cues- Invader- Jim Johnston) Wiz: No matter how protected or locked away you think your possessions are, there's always one thief who will prove you wrong. '''Boomstick: And today, two of the more prolific thieves are on the prowl for a victory. ' Wiz: Rouge: The obsessive jewel thief of Team Dark... Boomstick: And Roman Torchwick: the infamous dust thief of Vale. ' Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick! And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Rouge (Cues- Sonic Adventure 2 OST 'Fly in the Freedom') Wiz: An enigma for much of her early life, Rouge became one of the most notorious treasure hunters and thieves in the world. Her obsession with jewels led her on many endeavours to loot and fleece unsuspecting victims. Her obsession was of course driving for her, and urged her to complete multiple heists but that same obsession made Rouge a very purchasable service. '''Boomstick: Of course, like most Sonic characters, Rouge was on G.U.N's radar and soon ended up working for the organisation as an undercover agent. What kept her loyal? Well, the supply of gems and other valuables probably had something to do with it. After all, she is a treasure hunter before she is anything else. ' Wiz: At some point in her timeline, Rouge even came into possession of the blue Chaos Emerald. But her most well known feud is unquestionably the one she has with Knuckles over the Master Emerald. Rouge has tried relentlessly to steal the Emerald from Knuckles. Somehow, despite all her smarts and wits, she is seemingly undone by Knuckles. Guess brawn does beat brains after all. 'Boomstick: She has also formed a tight friendship with Shadow the Hedgehog and E-123 Omega of Team Dark. But just because she has these teammates doesn't mean she depends on them. Well, except for the time she fell straight into a trap that Shadow saved her from. And the time Shadow had to save her from Eggman's base. And... y'know what, never mind. ' Wiz: Right, best leave that there. But aside from these setbacks, Rouge has accomplished some very boastful feats; accomplishments that one would be unreasonable to sniff at. Like when she was successful in stealing three Emeralds on Prison Island. She collected just under half of the Chaos Emerald set single handedley and still went on to escape. (Cues- 34ºN, 12ºE ...for Mad Space - Sonic Adventure 2 OST) 'Boomstick: C'mon, Wiz. We've all seen Sonic character analysis before now. We get it: Homing Attack, Spin Dash and can go Super Saiya- Hedgehog... or, bat in this case, can't we skip ahead? ' Wiz: Slightly different in this case. Sure, Rouge has the capability to use Homing Attacks, but they are only the very basic move in this game. Rouge can accurately throw herself at an opponent and can even crumble some robots with just one shot. But Rouge can also rival Knuckles in bouts of strength. Sure, she may lack the physicality of Knuckles' upper body, but Rouge's strengths come from her legs. With her kicks, Rouge is a formidable foe and will create problems for even the most competent of characters. 'Boomstick: Wow, not bad for a bat who is more boobs than muscle, huh. Rouge's kicks have accomplished the following: shattering boulders as if they were nothing, slicing through metal, denting thick steel walls and even mustering enough force to create a small earthquake. That seems like some pretty overpowered shit to me. ' Wiz: Actually, the main focus of those earthquakes is to simply trip an opponent. Kind of underwhelming all things considered. Similar to Knuckles, Rouge has the capability to climb most surfaces and even the power to dig underground. Also, being a bat also grants her the natural features of the species in real life, including enhanced hearing- which once allowed her to even hear Espio, a fellow ninja on par with, if not always surpassing, Rouge. She also has the ability to fly around the battlefield, flying at a speed to keep up with Sonic's running and can even keep pace with Shadow when on foot. 'Boomstick: As for actionable moves, Rouge can use a Shriek, which is a loud pitched cry that dazes opponents briefly. She also has her Heart Bombs which are pretty self explanatory. These bombs can be thrown at will by Rouge to deliver explosive damage to her foes. She used them to destroy Eggman robots as well as to destroy ice and glass obstacles. Yeah, if ever you find yourself confronted by transparent walls, blow them up. All of them! ' Wiz: As mentioned earlier, Rouge has a real talent for kicking. She has a variety of moves centred around this strength as well. Take the Drill Drive, which sends Rouge towards the floor feet first in a drilling motion. Or her Screw Kick, where she corkscrews with a kick and delivers enough force to pierce her foes, again capable of flattening robots. Rouge can also use a Hip Drop to create tremors across the nearby area, a strong option for a character who has a seemingly balanced blend of speed and strength. 'Boomstick: But this perfect blend isn't all it seems. Rouge may be the most renowned thief of her world but her stubbornness has lead her to trouble before now. When she battled Knuckles over the possession of the Master Emerald one time, her headstrong nature even lead to near death when she fell towards a lava pit, which she had to rely on Knuckles to save her from. ' Wiz: Also, despite having a stealth centred style, Rouge was compromised on Prison Island by a Flying Dog, which isn't actually a dog. It's a security robot of sorts. She was also detected by Dr Eggman when she retrieved the Scepter of Darkness from him. While she was able to escape the imprisonment alone, she ultimately depended on Shadow to return her to the rendezvous point. So despite being the best at her job, she doesn't always do it perfectly. But that doesn't mean she can't use her wits to escape on her own merit as she has been proven to do so before. '''Boomstick: If worst comes to the worst, Rouge could also rely on her... assets... to get her way. I mean, she has always had the flirty nature about her and she can sometimes even use that to get her way rather than the need for violence. Why would a Sonic character need a bust that big anyway? ' Wiz: I dunno, why does Amy wear a skirt so ridiculously short? And moreover, why doesn't anyone pick up on that when Rouge catches all the heat for her appearance? Look, I would be here all day, so can we just move on please? ''Rouge: Long time no see boys! Too bad you had to come all this way for nothing; we'll take it from here! Roman (Cues- Roman Torchwick- RWBY OST) Wiz: Whereas some thieves present themselves as mindless thugs and classless scruffs, Roman Torchwick was a different style of criminal altogether. He had the class of a gentleman but was as ruthless as any hardened criminal. Even the heat of battle doesn't alter his approach. Whether he was mocking Blake Belladonna before his battles with her, or giving orders to his goons in the botched heist of From Dust til Dawn, Torchwick always maintained a calm demeanour. 'Boomstick: His services were of course utilised by Cinder Fall in her elaborate plot to attack Beacon Academy. He served the purpose of rounding up Dust, a powerful munition in the world of Remnant. He did one helluva job as well, as in RWBY volume 2, he explains that: ' Roman: We're sitting pretty in an old warehouse with more Dust crystals, vials and rounds than we know what to do with. 'Boomstick: This would indicate that not only was the loot from each robbery substantial, but that he managed to pull off the majority of these heists with little to no complications. He was finally brought in by Team RWBY and Professor Oobleck- ' Oobleck: Doctor... Oobleck... 'Boomstick: He was brought in by those guys and was held in an airship that for some reason, all of Atlesian intel had no thought to move away from the academy they were protecting. ' Wiz: This of course meant that once Cinder kicked off the attack, Neo was able to free Torchwick behind enemy lines where they commandeered a ship to destroy two other Atlesian ships. Roman was then able to cause chaos by overriding the Atlesian soldiers to turn on the huntsmen. He had his final battle up on the ship, taking on Ruby Rose in a battle that ultimately resulted in his death. 'Boomstick: No, it resulted in him delivering a badass speech before becoming bird food. But don't worry; according to all the RWBY fan theorists, Torchwick absolutely survived the damage done from the Griffon, crash landing into an explosion as well as the explosion from the crashing of the ship. ' Wiz: Maybe we can remember him in better ways, like appreciating his skill to lead an otherwise fairly useless band of thugs when raiding shipments of Dust. He also hijacked a prototype Atlesian mech before Atlas properly had a chance to deploy them. Which again begs the question: how bad is Atlas' army? I mean, Torchwick has seemingly bested them at every corner. (Cues- Die- RWBY Volume 2 OST) 'Boomstick: You know, there's something satisfying about seeing a man make a cane a lethal weapon when fighting people using scythes and swords. ' Wiz: The Melodic Cudgel. Roman Torchwick's weapon of choice is a cane which, like everything in RWBY, also is a gun, well, more like a cannon really. Torchwick can use this weapon for both melee and ranged combat. Charged with Dust, the weapon can fire explosive bursts at enemies, covering a great length of distance as well as being able to disconnect shipping crates and create craters in the ground. 'Boomstick: The cane also has a hook, which can be fired at a decent length to grab foes and pull them back to Roman. This was seen in his battle with Blake Belladonna at the port where he managed to rope her in to deliver a punch amid all the melee trades. He also used this to stop Ruby escaping captivity when she activated her semblance. Given Ruby's semblance is speed, Roman fired a hook travelling at superhuman speed and he had the strength to pull her back rather than lose in the tug of war. ' Wiz: His skill with his weapon is nothing to be sniffed at; when he engaged Blake and Sun at the port, he successfully held of Blake, countering her semblance and keeping pace with her the whole time. He blocked all her strikes and overpowered her, dropping her on her back. He then matched up with Sun, who interfered on Blake's behalf and was using an unorthodox weapon. He then kept pace with Sun, spinning the Melodic Crudgel at absurd speed while also dodging close range gun-chuck rounds before eventually being knocked off balance when Blake got back involved. From that one scene, we see that Roman was able to defeat a huntress, who had also been experienced working in the White Fang as well as a huntsman with at least a year of training in one of the academies. 'Boomstick: That's not even discussing when he trumped Ruby in combat on top of the Atlesian airship. After Neo left the battle, Roman still held the advantage when he used the Melodic Crudgel to intercept Ruby's semblance. Again! ' Wiz: Torchwick also showed competence in using an Atlesian walker, which he used to combat Team RWBY and Sun Wukong and Neptune. While this battle didn't quite have the outcome Roman would have wanted, he still moved the machine around capably and was only foiled once Team RWBY had time to coordinate themselves. 'Boomstick: However, Torchwick wasn't unbeatable on the ground either. When Blake met him for her rematch on the train, she was able to defeat him convincingly, by combining Dust with her semblance to trap Roman before knocking him to the floor. Roman was also apparently prone to tunnel vision, as he allowed his spite and hatred for Ruby to blind him to the nearby swarms of Grimm and was ultimately eaten when he tried to finish the huntress off. ' Wiz: Despite this one off occurrence, Torchwick was more than capable of holding his own against some of the best huntsmen Remnant had to other. His versatile weapon made for a challenging match up regardless of who the foe may have been. Whether he was defeating the former White Fang member, Blake Belladonna, or the leader of Team RWBY, Ruby Rose. Roman: Government; military; even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life! And they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offence to any rodents in the room. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Fight Location - The Docks, Vale (RWBY) "Alright men, get these crates loaded; we're already behind." Roman ordered. He then lit himself a cigar and popped it into his mouth. "And as we all know, I'm the only one allowed to be blamed here..." he grumbled under his breath. A nearby Faunus lifted one of the crates, before dropping on his front, spilling the contents of dust to the floor. "What is wrong with you degene-" Roman began, before realising that someone had set about dropping the masked men with ease. (Cues- Infiltration - Resident Evil 4 OST 0:11) The attacker revealed herself to be Rouge, who sat on a nearby barrel staring a hole through Torchwick. "Your men... well... pets ''need to be more careful. These vials could be incredibly valuable to me..." Rouge said. Roman removed the cigar from his mouth, and flicked it into the water. "Well that's great. Because they most certainly ''are ''valuable to ''me. ''Now if you'll buzz off, I have work to do." "Over my dead body, sleazeball. This cargo is mine. So if anyone is about to buzz off..." (Cues- "Black and White" Blake and Sun vs Roman RWBY OST 0:05) She quickly hurled herself at Torchwick, who parried her away with the Melodic Cudgel. "Let's get this over with." he complained, as Rouge flew around for another pass. '''FIGHT! ' She looked to land her heel directly on Roman's head, but he again raised his cane up to deflect her. This sequence continued a handful of times as Roman redirected all the kicks possible from Rouge. The bat opted to use her superior speed, rushing around the back of him and tagging him on the knee with a kick and then ducking the counter attack. Growing more frustrated, Roman fired his weapon at the side of a crate, creating a brief smokescreen which he was able to retreat behind. When it subsided, the coughing Rouge looked around the maze of crates. She took to the air for a better scope of vision, only to be met with a shot right in the back from the reemerging Roman Torchwick. Roman sneered as he fired another three blasts, which Rouge could hear coming a mile away. She fled into the shadows, daring Roman to come closer. Realising there was obviously an ambush ahead, Roman fired blindly into the darkness and attempted to flush her out. Rouge left behind a Dummy Ring, and flew deeper into cover as Roman followed. "Where are you?" Roman asked cockily, brushing his foot on the Dummy Ring. "What the? Oh for f-" BOOM! (Cues- Egg-Cerebus & Egg Genesis Sonic 06 OST) Torchwick was sent scattering, smashing his body hard against the wall. Rouge swooped in from above, tagging him with a kick to the forehead. She then landed before him and redirected his cane away from her, using her feet then to sweep his legs from under him. Roman landed stiffly, and Rouge looked to move on to the dust scattered on the ground. This allowed Roman the perfect chance to bounce the Melodic Cudgel off the floor, which made the weapon slam its handle into her back. Rouge face planted a crate, but was fast enough to summon a force field around herself, sheltering against the shots of dust against her. But this couldn't last forever, and both combatants knew this. So thinking on his feet, Roman decided to take Rouge's away. He pointed down just under Rouge's position and fired a round that blasted a massive hole in the ground. Rouge was launched in the air, and Roman fired out the handle of his weapon, hooking it around Rouge's ankle and pulling her back in. Just as Rouge lifted herself to counter, Roman kicked her in the chest and then shot her in the stomach. Rouge dropped to her knees, wheezing, but not finished entirely. She deployed her Dummy Rings more aggressively this time, directly planting them on Roman's feet, and knocking the crook over. That was a good opening. She quickly delivered a spinning heel kick, which Roman barely blocked with a desperate swing, at the expense of his balance. He wobbled backwards, and Rouge threw herself into him with a Spin Dash esque technique. Only this one didn't let up, and she continued to kick him against the wall several times before he could properly react. Rouge smirked as she then grabbed Roman by the collar and began applying a sleeper hold on him. Roman shook violently to throw her off, managing to force her to relinquish her grip after a few seconds of fighting. (Cues- "No Brakes" Fight scene OST) Rouge quickly went for a round house kick in midair, but Roman was up to the challenge of blocking it with a strike of the cane. He then ducked as Rouge attempted a second kick and even managed to pull her out of position as she went for a Spin Dash. "What's going on?" Rouge demanded, as Roman planted his weapon in the middle of her forehead and then batted her into a shipment. The sound of a screeching dust blast emitted around the area as Rouge quickly dived away from the blast. Roman was ready and waiting, delivering short range strikes with the cane, tagging Rouge on the shoulders and face. Rouge slowly made her way back into the fight, kicking against the Melodic Cudgel and unbalancing Roman's stance. He frowned, and attempted a stylish looking turn and strike, which Rouge flew back from and dropped a Dummy Ring right under Torchwick's foot. It exploded, launching the crook clean into the air, allowing Rouge to capitalise with a Homing Attack, followed by a Shriek. Roman covered his ears desperately, trying to resist the overwhelming noise. He raised his hand, Melodic Cudgel pointed right at Rouge's stomach. But a sudden spike in volume forced Roman to twitch at the last second. The round clattered into the crane behind Rouge, who carried on her assault. The crane immediately began to bend, and a chunk of the debris fell for Rouge's position. At the last second, Rouge heard the creaking of the structure and rolled away from it. And right into a kick from Roman. Rouge hunched over, and Torchwick placed his cane right into her stomach, firing a shot that slammed her against the wall, a wing breaking impact. He then hooked her leg with the cable of his weapon, dragging her back to his feet. Rouge twitched, and reached out with a hand in an attempt to crawl. Roman sneered, placing Melodic Cudgel on the back of her neck. With one more shot, it was all over. KO! Conclusion (Cues- "Painting the Town" - RWBY Volume 2 OST) Boomstick: Nasty... right through the head too! Wiz: It pretty much goes without saying that Rouge was going to hold the advantages in her speed and movement, given her showings in at least keeping up with Shadow. Obviously, she's not as fast as him or Sonic, but she has been able to keep within reasonable distance when following them. However, Roman has dealt with foes of similar nimbleness and quickness before in the forms of Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna. Boomstick: Again, this isn't to say Ruby or Blake are as quick as Sonic or Shadow, but they are certainly quicker than Roman. But none of this was a biggie for Torchwick. ''' Wiz: Take the battle between Roman and Blake in "Black and White" as an example; Roman was clearly done for pace so substituted attempting to match that speed and use of power for a more stationary and very defensive style. He was able to deflect Blake's every strike, and deliver blows of his own, only having his guard properly broken when Sun and Blake both combined a sequence, which even then Roman was able to recover from. '''Boomstick: Rouge's bat biology did allow her to prolong the battle to gain some leverage; her hearing was able to prevent many sneak attack attempts or blindside attacks Torchwick would launch, and she was able to open up the playing field and manipulate the space with her flight. Unfortunately, well, Roman could counter. Wiz: The Melodic Cudgel is a versatile weapon for a gun-cane hybrid, and could be used to bring Rouge back to the ground in a hurry, or keep Rouge relatively at bay with little trouble. And while yes, Roman was defeated by a quick foe somewhat comparable to Rouge, that only happened on the second encounter- after Blake was familiar with Roman's attacks and combined dust with her semblance to disarm and defeat him. 'Boomstick: Not like Rouge could be given a round two where she happened to have a better feel for Roman's style, but even if we could there's nothing new she could bring to the table to unsettle Roman. Once Roman was able to adapt to the quickness and flight capabilities of Rouge, he was able to tough her out and eventually ground the bat. ' Wiz: And finally, Roman has a tendency to use the environment around him to his advantage in battle. He used a falling shipment to separate Sun and Blake, where he surely would have picked them off one by one if not for the interference of Ruby and Penny. He also used the cars on the highway as obstruction in an attempt to throw off Yang and Neptune in their battle. And with Rouge's smug nature and often misplaced overconfidence, it wasn't too far fetched to imagine she would succumb to tunnel vision, eventually leaving herself exposed and easy pickings for Roman. Something that has effected Rouge in the past. 'Boomstick: You could have all the heightened senses in the world, but they count for nothing if you ain't gonna pay attention to what's around you. I guess in the end, Roman took the win, without ''batting ''an eye. ' Wiz: The winner is Roman Torchwick! Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Peep4Life Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:P4L Season 1